Con tan solo una mirada
by WriterLXL
Summary: FABERRY
1. Chapter 1

_Uno_

 _No es una chica más_

Eran las 7 de la mañana, Santana salía en ropa interior frotándose los ojos, mientras iba a la cocina, encontrándose con Kurt y Rachel, que estaban desayunando al verla, no dudaron en sonreír.

- **¿Qué tal a noche S?-** pregunto entre risas Rachel. – **Por lo que he oído alguien te hizo gritar demasiado a noche, no sé yo si tendrás voz para contestarme-**

Mientras la latina se despejaba por completo, cogiendo una taza y sirviéndose café, trataba de ignorar las risas de sus compañeros de piso.

 **-¿A qué hora volvisteis a noche?-** dijo la latina sentándose en un taburete de la isla de la cocina.

- **Lo suficiente pronto para oír los gritos de otra de tus zorritas de la noche-** dijo Kurt haciendo una mueca de asco.

Es que todos sus amigos sabían que Santana, desde que Britt y ella lo dejaron quedo destrozada y con el corazón hecho trizas por lo que decidió darle la espalda al amor, y parecía que lo volvía a aceptar cuando comenzó a salir con Dani, todos creían que a Santana le sonreía de nuevo la vida, pero no fue así y por desgracia tras la marcha de su segunda chica decidió que nadie haría más daño a su corazón por lo que cada noche, estaba con una chica diferente y sin ningún compromiso, nada más que divertirse. Hasta que conoció a alguien.

-¡ **No hables de ella así! ¡No la conoces! Para compararla con una chica de una sola noche-** defendió a la desconocida inconscientemente, sorprendiendo a sus mejores amigos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se disponía a justificarse hizo callarse el sonido de unos pasos.

Todos giraron la cabeza, en busca del ruido, cuando la vieron allí, con el pelo revuelto, con una camiseta de la universidad de Santana, tapando su cuerpo desnudo, junto con unas pequeñas braguitas. Tanto Rachel, como Kurt se sorprendieron Santana nunca dejaba pasar la noche con ella a ninguna de sus conquistas, pero lo que les dejo con la boca totalmente abierta fue al oír su dulce voz y ver los gestos que le acompañaban.

- **Buenas días, cariño-** dijo la chica, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

- **¿Quieres café, rubia?-** le sonrió, levantándose a por una taza de café y ofreciéndosela.

La chica sonriente deleitándose con el cuerpo de la latina sexy en ropa interior, la dejo embobada, hasta que dirigió su vista al frente encontrándose con las caras de asombro de los dos castaños. Dándose cuenta de su presencia y ruborizándose por sus modales.

- **Disculpad mis modales, soy Quinn, Quinn Fabray-** les sonrió ofreciéndole la mano – **Vosotros debéis ser Kurt y Rachel ¿No? San me ha hablado muchísimo de vosotros-** les sonrió mostrando su sonrisa perfecta.

Los chicos ahí pudieron admirar la belleza de la chica, y no hacía falta hablar del cuerpo que tenía, algo que les llamo la atención especialmente a Rachel, que cuando se encontró con esos ojos color avellana verdoso, fue consciente de la belleza que tenía ante ella tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Algo se le movió a Rachel, aunque en ese instante no fue consciente, la castaña no dudo en entregarle la mano con una sonrisa tonta, y al conectar sus manos, fue como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, seguía agarrada a la mano de la rubia, sin poder apartar la vista de la chica, no fue consciente del tiempo que permaneció agarrada a ella sin apartar la vista de la chica, cuando Kurt carraspeó para sacarla de sus pensamientos, viendo como Quinn intentaba soltarle la mano, y así lo hizo, le libero la mano y le dio una sonrisa mientras, saludaba a Kurt.

- **Un placer, ¿asique sabes quiénes somos? –** le cuestiono Kurt con una sonrisa.

- **Sí, la verdad que Santana me ha hablado mucho de vosotros dos, pero bueno nunca lo reconocerá-** susurro sus últimas palabras.

- **No sé de qué me habláis yo no he hablado de nadie-** se defendió la latina, sentándose al lado de la rubia.

Todos reían por el comentario de la latina cuando el sonido de la puerta les interrumpió. Rachel emocionada se levantó, y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta.

- **Genial el chico de plástico-** bufó la latina, recibiendo la mirada confusa de la rubia.

- **El ex-novio de Rachel-** le aclaro el castaño.

- **¿Qué pasa no te cae bien, nena?-** le cuestiono la rubia a Santana, y al oír como la llamo, se sonrojo aun recordando todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, al percibir la sonrisa de su amigo Santana desvió la mirada-

- **No es que simplemente, cuando salía con Rachel le engaño y no se me sigue produciendo desconfianza. Es un auténtico capullo, no me cae bien, pero bueno el hobbit le tiene cariño y se llevan bien al igual que aquí mi amigo porcelana-** dijo con tono de niño pequeño.

Kurt reía entre dientes al ver como su la salvaje latina, se convertía en un gatito indefenso, cuando estaba junto a esa rubia. Santana trataba de no darle mucha importancia ya que esa chica realmente le caía bien, pero temía el momento que tuviera que marcharse y sufrir la intensidad de las dos divas con las que vivía.

A Santana se le cambio la cara a ver a Brody que llegaba a la cocina con Rachel, este le saludo a Kurt ignorando por completo a Santana, y poso sus ojos en la rubia, este le sonrió coquetamente y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡ **Hola rubia! Un placer belleza, soy Brody Weston –** le sonrió ofreciéndole su mano.

- **Quinn Fabray –** le dijo asombrada al ver que le besaba la mano – **vaya que caballeroso-** le sonrió.

Santana al ver la interacción del chico con Quinn, le agarro de la cintura y le miro con soberbia a Brody.

 **-Tranquila fiera, no hace falta que tengas que mear sobre tu presa para demostrar que es tuya-** dijo riendo ante el gesto de la latina.

- **A ella ni te le acerques, te enteras imbécil-** dijo Santana levantándose y parándose enfrente del moreno, mientras le amenazaba con el dedo índice.

- **Eso lo tendrá que decidir ella ¿no? –** le sonrió de medio lado, mirando de reojo a la rubia.

- **lamento tener que informarte, que soy 100% lesbiana-** le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, agarrando a la latina de la mano – **no me interesan los tíos, lo más mínimo-** dijo tan tranquila dejando a todos en silencio.

- **¿y cómo estás tan segura de ello?-** pregunto incrédulo Brody.

\- **¿Y tú como estás tan seguro que no te interesan los tíos? –** le dijo con soberbia la rubia, sonriendo al igual que Santana.

\- **Hombre muy sencillo, porque… -** se quedó pensativo y le sonrió divertido – **Buena respuesta rubia -** dijo el chico guiñándole el ojo.

\- **No lo entiendo -** dijo Rachel con el ceño fruncido pensativa, ya que o entendía la respuesta de Brody, y mucho menos de Quinn.

\- **Lo siento, Rachel pero hasta que no descubras lo que es tener sexo con una chica no lo entenderás -** dijo divertida la latina.

\- **Pero no tiene sentido -** susurro la castaña.

Quinn la miró divertida -¿ **Alguna vez has estado con una tía? –** Rachel negó – ¿ **Entonces como sabes que no eres lesbiana o bisexual?-** Rachel se quedó sin palabras pensativa, afirmándole.

La latina orgullosa se aferró a la mano de la rubia – **si nos disculpáis, ahora mismo voy a enseñarle a esta rubia impresionante lo que es el sexo matutino-** le guiño el ojo a Brody, sonriéndole con soberbia.

Mientras las chicas se marchaban a la habitación, dejando a los tres en un absoluto silencio. Rachel se sumergía en sus pensamientos, aparte de ser guapa, es inteligente, como será estar con ella…

-¿ **Os habéis dado cuenta que le ha dejado que se quede a dormir? –** Dijo Kurt feliz y rio para sí, contagiándole la risa a Rachel, y viendo como Brody se limitaba a sonreírles.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dos_

 _La discoteca_

Habían pasado dos horas por lo que eran las nueve de la mañana. La latina se encontraba en la puerta despidiéndose de la chica.

- **Adiós, cuando llegues a casa me envías un mensaje ¿vale?-** dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. La otra sonrío y tras darle una respuesta afirmativa, se dio la vuelta para irse al ascensor, cuando Santana le agarró de la mano para atraerla hacia ella y darle un beso más intento.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse para coger aire, la rubia abrió lentamente los ojos y le sonrió – **me encantas** – tras pronunciar esas palabras dejo a la morena paralizada, ya habían hablado al respecto sobre su situación, Santana le había dejado más que claro que solo sería sexo y nada más, nada de muestras de cariño y ya lo estaban incumpliendo precisamente con esa despedida, pero después de la noche y mañana intensa que habían pasado, era estúpido despedirse con un simple beso en la mejilla, como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

Cuando volvió en sí Santana, se dio cuenta de cómo la rubia se disponía a entrar en el ascensor, pero antes de irse le sonrió y le guiño el ojo, tranquilizando a la morena, esta cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella sonriendo todas y cada una de las cosas que habían hecho en toda la noche y la mañana.

- **¿Creo que alguien está pillada? –** dijo Kurt sacando a la latina de sus pensamientos.

Al dirigir su mirada hacia el chico, se percató de cómo sus dos compañeros y Brody habían sido testigos, de la despedida de las chicas.

- **Cállate, porcelana-** dijo Santana, sentando al lado de Rachel.

- **Bueno, nos cuentas la historia, aunque ahora entiendo tantos secretitos que te traías las últimas semanas-** sonrió feliz Rachel por su amiga.

Santana les miró con una sonrisa, y después de hacerse rogar unas cuantas veces, acepto contarles la historia – **Nada todo empezó, como siempre, una conquista más, pero** **a los dos días, o así, vino al Spotlight Dinner y pensé que me estaba buscando o algo, me negué a atenderla pero cuando el jefe me amenazó con despedirme tuve que ir, pero cuando le atendí, estaba tan sumergida en su lectura que no me miro una sola vez, y yo no podía dejar de mirarla, y la verdad que me molesto, que al contrario que con todas las chicas, que no viniera a por más, entonces me acerque y le pregunte si no se acordaba de mí, al final estuvimos hablando durante horas, la verdad que me sentía muy a gusto con ella, le conté toda mi vida al igual que ella, y como observamos que estábamos en una situación parecida de querer 0 relaciones y mucha diversión, llegamos al acuerdo de tener sexo sin compromiso, ya que en la cama nos entendíamos bien y bueno nos lo pasábamos muy bien –** decía divertida la latina - **así fueron pasando los días y por las noches íbamos a su apartamento ya que estaba sola, hasta que ayer dejo de estar solo y tuvimos que venirnos aquí –** lo contaba con una sonrisa.

-¿ **Entonces no son novias?-** le cuestiono Rachel, la latina negó sonriente.

-¿ **Entonces esta noche, te vienes de fiesta?-** dijo Brody algo emocionado.

Aunque su relación, no era muy buena, tenían una amistad un tanto extraña, no le tragaba por hablarle echo daño a su mejor amiga, pero sabía que era muy bueno con las chicas, por lo que juntos se hicieron una piña para conseguir chicas, y mientras por el día se odiaban, era entrar la noche, parecían olvidar todos esos piques estúpido y esos orgullos y se volvían los mejores amigos, aunque la verdad si Santana le trataba bien, es porque en una noche de borracheras, Brody le lloro, contándole lo arrepentido que estaba de haber engañado a Rachel y al ver la sinceridad del chico, le perdono, pero jamás lo reconocería.

- **Si claro, ella y yo tenemos una cláusula en la que dice que podemos acostarnos con quien queramos -** sonrió.

\- ¿ **Una clausula? –** dijo sorprendido Kurt.

\- **Si claro, te crees que soy estúpida hemos firmado un contrato para evitar malos rollos y que tengamos las dos todas las cosas claras, ya sabes que soy abogada y cualquier precaución es poca –** decía divertida la latina.

\- **Todavía no has acabado tus estudios, Santana –** le corregía el castaño, negando ante las ocurrencias de la latina.

\- **Eso no importa –** dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

…

Al llegar la noche, salieron todos de fiesta, a Rachel se le acercó el mismo tío de siempre Carter, era bastante empalagoso, y Santana y Brody estaba observándolos desde la barra, donde estaban ligando con unas chicas y Rachel los miraba suplicantes, para que se lo quitaran de encima.

- **No me lo puedo creer** \- decía Santana enfadada – **te juro que como vaya lo mato…-** decía furiosa la latina.

- **tranquila Santana, porque no vas y se lo quitas de encima-** le cuestiono la chica que tenía a su lado, acariciándole la mano.

 **-No puedo, ese capullo va a NYADA con Rachel, y sabe quién soy yo, quien es Kurt, si hasta Brody le amenazó, con acercarse a ella, y nada… un día el otro trato de propasarse con ella, menos mal que el Action Man, llegó a tiempo y le pego una paliza…-** dijo frustrada mirando a Brody que este asentía orgulloso.

Ambos morenos estaban observando la situación, y ninguno se acercaba porque de momento el chico solo estaba hablando con la castaña, y la verdad que no le apetecía nada tener que empezar una pelea conociéndole y les acabasen echando.

Ambos miraban a la castaña muy serios cuando vieron una rubia ya conocido por ellos especialmente por Santana con una sonrisa iba directa, a la zona donde se encontraban Rachel y Carter.

Cuando llegó abrazo por la cintura a Rachel y le beso en el cuello cariñosamente – **hola princesa ¿ya te echaba de menos?-** Rachel al notar lo que hacía, se quedó en shock e instintivamente miro a Santana, que esta las miraba sin entender nada, - **sígueme la corriente –** le susurro Quinn en el odio a Rachel, evitando que el chico lo escuchase. Rachel asintió levemente y puso en marcha, su rama de actriz.

- **Hola amor, yo también-** dijo con una sonrisa, besando su mejilla.

El chico al ver la interacción de las dos, carraspeó llamando la atención de ambas.

- **Disculpa, estas interrumpiendo algo-** dijo groseramente, señalando a la castaña y a él.

- **A perdona, es que estaba bailando, y me he dado cuenta que me era difícil disfrutar sin este pequeño cuerpo pegado a mí –** dijo abrazando más a Rachel y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El chico realmente se estaba cabreando, creía que tenía a Rachel apunto y le estaban jodiendo el plan. – **Bueno por lo que veo rubia, estas demasiado pegada a ella, por lo que creo que deberías separarte porque le estás haciendo sentir incomodarla –** el chico se puso a la defensiva y comenzó a gritarle a la rubia.

Se estaba cabreando ya que conforme él hablaba, la rubia sin despegarse de la morena, le susurraba, cosas al oído y Rachel, no podía parar de reírse, y sonriendo tontamente. Pero lo que le hizo decir basta fue al ver como la rubia, le daba un mordisco, al ver como Rachel se estremecía, el chico empujo con fuerza a la rubia, separándola de golpe.

Al ver eso Santana salió, con furia hacia él, al igual que lo hizo Brody, que las estaba observando, los dos iban dispuestos a matar al chaval.

Pero la rubia, levantó la mano para tranquilizarles de que estaba bien y se acercó al chico, dejando a sus espaldas a Rachel, está estaba totalmente paralizada no esperaba que el chico hiciera eso.

La rubia, le sonrió con superioridad y sin apartar la vista de los ojos del chaval, que este no evitó tragar saliva ante la dura mirada de la rubia.

- **Lo que yo veo, es que no captas que estas intentando ligar con mi novia-** y sin apartar la sonrisa de su cara, agarro a Rachel del mentón y le beso.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron, Rachel cerro los ojos instintivamente y empezó a notar cosas que nunca había notado, pero al notar como los labios de Quinn se separaban de los suyos y empezaba a añorarlos, entró en pánico al ver la cara seria de su amiga latina.

Santana totalmente seria, se acercaba a ellas **-¿Estas bien, Rach?-** esta asintió instintivamente aún seguía en shock– **gracias por proteger a mi mejor amiga, además me ha encantado ver tu lado perra** – le sonrió - **además me has puesto tan cachonda-** le susurro cerca de los labios, y sin más le beso apasionadamente arrastrándola hasta el baño de la discoteca.

Mientras tanto Rachel estaba en un estado catatónico, no sabía si tener o no, miedo por lo que había sentido al besar a la rubia, aunque no quiso darle más vueltas y le echo la culpa al alcohol, cuando miro a su alrededor, no había rastro de Carter, ni de Santana y Quinn, pero noto como unos brazos le abrazaban, por detrás.

-¿ **Estas bien, pequeña? –** le dijo Brody, dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola.

- **Sí, gracias a Quinn, estoy bien –** sonrió agradecida al recordar cómo le había defendido Quinn.

- **Cuando vi, que ese capullo, la empujo dije, lo mato, nadie toca a mis chicas-** sonrió guiñándole un ojo. – **Pero habéis estado a la altura, aunque he de reconocer que me ha puesto tu lado lésbico** \- rio, contagiando a Rachel.

-¿ **Creéis que debemos tener miedo?-** dijo Kurt acercándose a los chicos. – **Por lo que parece Quinn, puede ser tan perra o más que nuestra Satanás-** dijo con cara de miedo y sin más los tres estallaron en risas.


	3. Chapter 3

La canción de ''Don't Stop Believein '', sonaba por cuarta vez en su teléfono, era la canción que tenía en el modo alarma, Rachel perezosamente se levantó apenas había dormido cuatro horas ya que la noche al final se alargó de mas, eran las 8 de la mañana - **Oh dios, me he dormido, no me lo puedo creer, la reunión con Cassandra –** dijo alarmada levantándose rápidamente provocando que Brody callera al suelo, ante el brusco movimiento de la rubia.

\- **Dios Rachel, ¿Qué haces? –** se quejaba el moreno levantándose del suelo estirándose.

\- **Me he quedado dormida, a las 8:30 he quedado con Cassandra para una reunión apenas tengo media hora, para vestirme y llegar a Nyada -** decía la castaña alarmada corriendo de un lado para otro por la habitación. – **Sabes lo que odia la impuntualidad -**

\- **Tranquila le llamo yo y le avisó que vas a llegar tarde –** le tranquilizaba Brody mientras bostezaba y se rascaba el culo por encima de los calzoncillos.

Rachel dijo algo pero no llego a entenderla, la castaña ya estaba en la ducha.

El chico después de estirarse por segunda vez, algo más despejado fue hacía la cocina para prepararle un café para llevar.

\- **Buenos días -** saludaba el moreno al castaño que estaba sentado sobre un taburete, bebiendo su café tranquilamente, observando divertido la situación.

\- **Buenos días -** dijo esté mirando hacia la puerta de la casa – **Y la mañana se pone más interesante -** sonreía al ver una despeinada Santana aparecía con una cara de sueño y el vestido del revés – **Buenos días Santana -** alzó la voz divertido.

\- **Púdrete Betty Missiego –** se quejó la latina entrando en su habitación y cerrando de un portazo.

\- **¿Son así de divertidas todas las mañanas? –** sonreía Brody apoyado en la isla, bebiendo de su café.

\- **Esto no es apenas nada, tendrías que verlas en épocas de exámenes –** decía divertido el chico, viendo como Rachel ya salía con una toalla en la cabeza, medio vestida.

\- **Madre mía me quedan 15 minutos –** gritaba alterada Rachel entrando en su habitación.

Brody busco su móvil y volvió a la cocina- **Cass, si soy Brody, que te llamo para comentarte que Rachel va a llegar tarde, si…, si…, no…, no me he acostado con ella, que no, si…, está bien tranquila yo se lo digo y gracias te debo una –** dijo el moreno colgando la llamada.

\- **Rachel -** le llamo pero está le ignoraba, volvió a gritar su nombre, pero ya había encendido el secador, Santana salió de su habitación en ropa interior, cargada el neceser y se metió al baño, tras otro portazo.

\- **No, no, Santana, necesito el baño, espera… -** grito alarmada Rachel, pero la latina no le abrió.

\- **Por favor, Santana -** suplico la castaña, pero la latina ya había encendido la ducha, ignorando el pedido de la diva.

\- **Kurt puedes hacer algo, necesito entrar en el baño urgentemente, ahí están todas mis cosas -** se quejó la castaña. – **Joder sabe que tengo prisa –**

\- **Rachel, ven siéntate, descansa y bébete este café recién hecho, No, no digas nada –** la agarro de la mano el moreno y la sentó en el taburete antes de que tratase de decir algo más - **Acabo de llamar a Cassandra y le he dicho que ibas a llegar tarde, me ha dicho que atrasáis la reunión a las 09:30, para que te dé tiempo, pero te exige puntualidad porque después a quedado con su hermana, asique date prisa y nos vamos juntos ¿te queda claro? –** le sonrió el chico al ver cómo está respiraba hondo tranquilizándose.

\- **Gracias –** dijo la chica alegre abrazando al chico.

\- **Ya puedes entrar en el baño –** dijo la latina detrás de ellos apareciendo en toalla, ninguno nunca sabía cómo lo hacía pero Santana era una de las personas más rápidas en ducharse, más rápida incluso que Kurt, aunque bueno todos sabían que eso no podía significar nada ya que el chico se daba veinte mil cremas. – **Te he dicho mil veces que guardes tus cosas en tu habitación no en el baño ocupando todos los cajones –** se quejó Santana, mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta, sin esperar ninguna contestación.

Rachel se bebió el café rápidamente y entro antes de que Santana quisiese volver a entrar.

\- **Joder que buen humor gasta esa latina, por las mañanas, ¿no? –** le dijo Brody a Kurt, este asintió mirándole, dando se cuenta por primera vez que el chico iba solo en calzoncillos, esté se quedó embelesado mirando el cuerpo esculturas del moreno.

\- **Emm, si, San… Santana no es muy agradable hasta que no se toma un café, bueno yo será mejor que me vaya no quiero llegar tarde, creo que será mejor que te vistas, no querrás tener que escuchar a una Rachel, alterada esperándote -** sonrió.

El chico se sirvió otro café ya que el necesitaba dos, para despejarse del todo, pero Santana ya lista, salió y le quito la taza de café de las manos al chico antes de que esté pudiese beber - **¿Quieres un café, Santana? –** dijo irónico.

\- **Riquísimo –** dijo divertida la latina, mientras agarraba su bolso y salía por la puerta.

\- **Que sepas que te perdono, porque eres un bombón –** le grito el chico divertido.

\- **Brody, te quieres duchar –** le grito Rachel alterada, acabando de colocarse la ropa.

\- **Si, tranquila que no tardo, ni cinco minutos -** dijo el chico entrando rápidamente al baño. – **Pero prepárame un café -** le dijo el chico, mientras está asentía.

…

\- **Muy bien, pues espero que haya quedado todo claro –** le decía Cassandra, cerrando la puerta de su despacho.

\- **Hola preciosas -** dijo Brody, divertido. – **Vengo a robarte a esta princesa castaña –** dijo el chico divertido haciendo rodar los ojos – **fuera está Santana esperándonos, para ir a comer –** le comento el chico.

\- **Vale, ya voy, bueno Cassandra, gracias de nuevo -** dijo la castaña.

\- **Nada Rachel ya sabes que para mí es un honor poder ayudar a una de mis alumnas favoritas –** dijo la mujer divertida – **Si me disculpáis chicos, tengo que llevar unas cosas a la sala de profesores y tengo algo de prisa –**

 **-** **Eso no hagas esperar a tu hermana –** dijo el chico divertido al ver que esta le guiñaba el ojo, a ver cuándo me presentas a ese bombón.

\- **Creo que Rachel tendría más posibilidades que tú de ligar con ella -** dijo divertida al ver la cara del chico.

\- **Pero que pasa aquí, ahí una epidemia o que -** dijo frustrado el chico.

\- **Anda no seas, será mejor que vayamos, antes de que Santana se cabré, ya sabes que no le gusta esperar, y si estará toda la comida insoportable –** decía divertida la chica

…

- **Vaya, vaya, pero quien tenemos aquí** \- dijo una pelirroja acercándose a Quinn, que se encontraba fuera de Nyada, esperando a que su hermana acabara sus clases, para ir a comer juntas. – **¿Te acuerdas de mí?-** dijo con una sonrisa.

– **No lo siento-** dijo educadamente la verdad que no tenía ni idea de quien era esa pelirroja.

- **Ya, claro, de verdad vas a seguir con ese estúpido juego de fingir que no te atraigo nada** \- dijo acercándose a ella lo suficiente hasta dejarla acorralada contra la pared, estaba tan cerca que se podrían besar, con un simple movimiento.

Quinn no le tenía miedo pero que la hubiese acorralada, la paralizó un poco ya que no se esperaba que hiciera eso la chica.

Lo que ella no sabía es que Santana estaba en el aparcamiento apoyada en su coche y les observaba, al igual que Rachel y Brody que salía del edificio de danza.

Le miró seria a la chica **– ¿Se puede saber qué haces?** \- dijo la rubia empujando.

La chica se volvía a acercar y una sonrisa de superioridad le agarro con la mano la mejilla, mientras con la otra le agarraba de la cintura – **soy demasiado mujer para ti-** y sin más la beso fuerte.

Quinn no se esperaba que la besara se esperaba, pero cuando vio que la chica la besa, trato de zafarse de ella, pero no lo consiguió, la chica la sostuvo con fuerza.

Mientras forcejeaban Amanda mordió el labio de la rubia haciéndola sangrar por culpa del movimiento, cuando Quinn chilló por el dolor Santana salió corriendo hasta llegar a ellos, al igual que Rachel y Brody.

Cuando la rubia, le iba a pegar una patada, noto como la chica se separaba de ella, con una sonrisa burlona – **Lo que decía soy demasiado mujer para ti** \- al ver que el labio le sangraba pasó el pulgar por ahí, extendiendo la sangre y sin más se lo llevó a la boca – **Cuando quieras te doy más** \- le guiño el ojo, la verdad que no esperaba hacerle sangrar a Quinn, pero bueno.

Antes de poder contestarle, Santana se abalanzó sobre ella, le arranco unos cuantos pelos, mientras le pegaba, la chica trataba de defenderse, pero Santana era más fuerte que ella.

Gracias a que llegó Brody separó a las chicas y cogió a Amanda, la chica estaba toda despeinada, y tenía sangre en la nariz, y alguno que otro arañazo en la cara.

Santana le iba a seguir pegando cuando Quinn le abrazo por la espalda tratando de calmarla.

En ese momento llegó Rachel – **Quinn, ¿estás bien? –** preguntó asustada la morena al ver la sangre.

- **Si no te preocupes Rachel** \- le sonrió, mientras le susurraba cosas a Santana para tranquilizarla que trataba de zafarse de ella, quería matar a la chica y nadie se lo impediría, le tenía ganas por lo que le acaba de hacer a Quinn.

 **-Pero mira que bien domada te tienen tigresa, la putita de la profe también lo hace** \- se reía provocando a Quinn.

- **¿A quién acabas de llamar puta?** \- dijo muy seria Cassandra que acaba de llegar hasta donde estaban las chicas, en ese momento Amanda se dejó de reír.

- **A na…nadie Pro...Profesora July** \- dijo la chica con miedo.

- **Porque me has pillado en un buen día sino me ha seguro de que no vuelvas a entrar en esta escuela y nadie querrá contratarte para trabajar en ningún sitio, te queda claro, ahora mismo sal de mi vista si no quieres que deje que Santana haga lo que desea hacer, por cierto vuelve a insultar, tocar o mirar a mi hermana, y seré yo misma la que me encargue de arreglarte esa cara, te queda claro-** dijo elevando una ceja en su modo más perra, señalándole con el bastón.

Una vez dicho esto la chica se sorprendió al conocer que Quinn era su hermana, al igual que Santana, Rachel y Brody, - **Y…yo lo siento, no sabía que era su hermana, profesora –**

 **\- Que te largues –** le grito furiosa, y Amanda salió corriendo.

\- **¿Estás bien? –** Dijo Cassandra acercándose a Quinn para mirarle el labio, al tocárselo, la rubia se quejó – **Será mejor que vayamos a curártelo –** dijo la rubia mayor algo más tranquila.

\- **Gracias, ehh –** dijo la rubia mayor mirando a la latina.

\- **Santana –** dijeron a la vez Quinn y la latina.

\- **¿Os conoceís? –** dijo sorprendida Cassandra mirando a su hermana y a la latina.

\- **Algo así –** dijo Santana con una sonrisa divertida.

\- **Oh dios, prefiero no saber, porqué os conocéis –** dijo la rubia mayor alarmada al identificar la sonrisa de las ambas chicas, provocando que Quinn se sonrojaba, al igual que Santana.

\- **Vamos Quinn –** grito la rubia alejándose de los chicos.

\- **No me puedo creer que tu Quinn, sea la hermana de Cassandra -** decía Brody sorprendido.

\- **Primero no es mi Quinn y segundo, obviamente si es creíble ambas están muy buenas –** dijo Santana haciendo que Brody asintiese. – **Anda será mejor que vayamos a comer algo, antes de que pague mi furia con vosotros –** dijo Santana andando hacia el aparcamiento.


End file.
